My Angel
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Angela Holly is Chris Jericho's childhood best friend. Chris leaves to go persue his dreams of being a wrestler leaving Angela alone. Angela has something she needs to tell Jericho, but she was afraid to her whole life. What happens when she reveals something to Y2J? Chris JerichoxOC. She looks like the cover
1. Y2J and Angela Reunited

**Angela View**

It was August 30, 1999 and I was supposed to make my debut tonight during Chris' promo about The Rock. I never told him about me coming to the WWF. I had my gear on and I was waiting by the curtain with a mic. The technical person cued my countdown clock. Once that got to zero the lights went down and pyro went off with my music. I stepped onto the stage and mocked Chris' entrance he made last week.

**Jericho View**

Who was that coming down to the ring? I saw her step into the ring and look at me. Her music stopped and she spoke into her mic, "Jericho, you look like you've seen a ghost." That voice, it was her, my best friend Angela. I was speechless at the sight of her being here.

I actually was in love with Angela before I left Winnipeg, but I never told her because I didn't know if she felt the same way. "Chris, cat got your tongue?" she asked coming closer to me. I didn't say anything and she dropped her mic and left the ring. I dropped my mic and left the ring and followed her to the back.

**Angela View**

I was walking around backstage until I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and came face to face with my childhood best friend Chris, "What are you doing here Angela?" he asked. "I always wanted to be here." I said. He smiled and hugged me, "I missed you Chris." I said. He let me go, "I need to talk to you about something, privately." he said and took my hand. He lead me to an empty locker room.

I sat on the bench, "I have to tell you something that I been keeping from you for a while." Chris said sitting down next to me." I do to." I said looking at him. "Let me go first." Chris said and took me hands and held them. "The truth is….I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for a while now." he said. I felt tears start to form and fall from my face. He did feel the same way. I've been in love with him for a long time. "That is what I had to tell you too Chris." I said and saw him smile. He stood up and help me up. He held me close to him and it felt weird, but right, "I love you Angela." he said. I looked up at him, "I love you too Chris." I said.

Chris let me go and held my hand. We left the empty locker room and sat on the production crates, "I missed you too." Chris said. I looked up at him, "Really? I asked. He nodded, "When I left Winnipeg, I thought about how your face looked when I told you about me leaving. How upset you were with me." he said. "I locked myself in my room, in the dark, and cried for a week." I said. "Knowing that my best friend was gone and I was never going to see him again." I said and got up, but Chris grabbed my arm.

I sat back down and saw in his eyes that he wanted me to stay, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled taking my hand. He leaned in and kissed me lightly, "I've been waiting to do that to you for a very long time." he said. I smiled and kissed him lightly, "Me too." I said sitting closer to him. He smiled, "About time eh?" he asked laughing. I laughed, "I missed your laugh." he said. "I missed yours too Mr. Best In the World." I said. "I stuck with that because you told me that." he said. "Aww…." I said grabbing his muscular arm.

"Oh wow, you've been working out." I said. "All part of being a wrestler Angel Cake." he said using the nickname he gave me a long time ago. "I'm still surprised you remember my nickname after all these years Chrisy." I said using the nickname I gave him a long time ago. "I should say the same thing to you." Chris said.

About an hour and a half later I was in Chris' hotel room, in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom in an Aerosmith t-shirt and black sweat pants and heard Chris talking to himself while pacing in the bedroom. He stopped once he saw me and smiled at me. I walked over to him, "Still the same old Christopher Keith Irvine I've grown up with, except the long blonde hair." I said and started playing with his hair. "You're still the same Angela Rose Holly, except all grown up." he said. "And now with you." I said. "Mhm… who would of thought that my best friend would be standing right in front of me as my girlfriend." he said. "That's because you're a sexy beast." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I'm all yours." he said. I looked up at him and he tucked my blonde hair back behind my ear. I blushed and looked away. Chris lifted my chin and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. It felt weird to be kissing my best friend, but I've had a crush on my best friend for a long time.

I pulled away a few minutes later and sat on the bed, "What's wrong?" Chris asked sitting next to me. "I'm sorry, it's just…. I've known you since we were ten and it felt weird kissing you." I said. He didn't say anything and I stood up and started to cry, "You hate me Chris." I said among my tears.

I heard Chris stand, "Angel Cake, I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you. I understand how you feel. If it'll help we'll go slow to not make it feel so awkward." he said turning me around and held me. I shook my head, " I don't want to mess this up Chrisy." I said. "Don't worry, we'll work together to make this work." Chris said. I started calming down and smiled up at him. He wiped my tears and kissed me lightly. I jumped a little, "Sorry sweetie." he said. I shook my head, "Don't be. I actually like kissing you." I said. He laughed, "I do too." he said and let me go. He turned, but I grabbed his arm. He turned and I kissed him deeply. I felt him kiss me back with passion.


	2. First Official Match Backstage

**Angela View**

I was in Chris' dressing room getting ready when I felt hands on my shoulders. I jumped and saw Chris in the mirror, "Christopher Keith Irvine! You scared the living crap out of me." I yelled. He laughed, "I'm sorry Angel Cake. I remember how easily you get scared and I had to see if you're still that way." he said. I got up and ignored Chris because it wasn't funny. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my wrist tape.

Once I was done taping my wrists I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Say something my Angel. If I don't hear your voice, I may die." Chris said. I smiled and turned around, "Please?" he asked looking down at me with a frown. I stood on his boots and kissed him deeply and he kissed me back.

I pulled away several minutes later, "You need to shave Chrisy." I said laughing. He laughed, "I will later." he said and I smiled. He let me go and I grabbed hold of his arm. We left his locker room to the backstage.

We walked around the backstage, until Chris was stopped by I'm guessing is The Rock, "What do you want?" Chris asked. "If you've seen the woman who interrupted you last week." Rock said. I didn't say anything, but I squeaked a little and hid behind Chris. The Rock looked at me and I covered my face. The Rock walked away and I started to cry a little.

Chris turned and held me, "He scares me Chris." I managed to say. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you. I promise to protect you from anyone and anything that bothers or scares you." Chris said. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he meant it and calmed down a little. He wiped my tears, "I love you Angel Cake." he said. "I love you too Chris." I said and kissed him lightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Chris asked and sat on the production crate. I went and sat next to him, "Do you maybe want to grab some dinner after the show?" he asked as his face went red. "Like on a date?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled, "I'll have to check my schedule." I said and he looked away. I turned his face to look at me, "I was kidding Chris. Of course I will." I said. He smiled, "Great, we'll check in and get ready after the show." he said and we left for my match.

About 5 minutes later I won my match with the use of the Walls of Jericho submission. Chris and I went to our hotel room.

**A.N.: Sorry this one's short. I bothered not to write her match in because I couldn't think of an opponent to have her face. I will in the future. Stay tuned for the date in the next chapter. More characters comming soon as well in the future. Thanks for the reviews and keep an eye out for the next chapter comming soon.**


	3. First Date

**Angela View**

I was in a dress and started putting on my make-up. I came out and saw Chris in a black dress shirt and pants. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked and me and I smiled. We walked over and met in the middle of the room, "Wow, you look great." Chris said. "So do you." I said smiling. He gave me a rose, "For you." he said smiling. I took it and kissed him lightly, "Thank you. It's lovely." I said setting It down on the table. Chris offered his arm and I took it. He escorted me down to the hotel restaurant.

Once we got there Chris pulled out my chair and I sat down. He pushed it in a little and sat down. I smiled, " I can't believe this is actually happening." I said. "I'm dreaming. I'm going to close my eyes and wake up." I said and closed my eyes. I felt a kiss on my lips and I opened my eyes, "It's not a dream Angel Cake. It's real." Chris said. I fell back in my chair onto the floor and I heard Chris come to my aide, "Are you okay?" he asked helping me up. I ran off back to the room with tears falling from my cheeks. I ran into the room and changed into my pajamas. I sat on the bed and buried my face into my knees. I knew that I had to be dreaming.

I heard the door open and close. I felt someone sit on the bed, "Angela, what's wrong hon?" Chris asked. I looked at him, "Nothing. I thought about how close we were when we were kids and how I'd never see you again after you left Winnipeg. Now that I have, that day you left always comes back to me." I said. "I needed a friend when I broke down, but I had no other friends besides you. I hid myself away from the world because if how I felt about you." I said. "And when I saw you again, I was scared that you'd leave again." I said and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry I ruined our date Chris." I said

"Angel Cake, I'm sorry I left you alone for so many years. I regretted leaving because of you. Now that I got to see you, I promise to never ever make you go through that again." Chris said stroking my head. "How will I know you won't" I asked calming down a little. "Because I love you and nothing's going to change that." Chris said lifting my chin up to look at him. I smiled, "I love you too." I said.

Chris smiled and took his ponytail out, "Gah." I said. "What?" Chris asked un- buttoning his shirt. "You are an extremely sexy beast." I said fanning myself with my hand. He laughed and I kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our date." I said. Chris shook his head, "Don't be." Chris said standing up and turned the radio in the room on. He extended his and I took it and stood up. We slow danced and he lifted me up and put me on his feet. "Hey Chris." I said. "Yeah." he said. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and I kissed him lightly, "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he said and kissed my forehead.

About an hour later we stopped dancing and I sat on the bed. Chris left to change out of his clothes. I got up and went over to my suitcase. I pulled out a small picture frame that had a picture of Chris and I the day before he left. I sat back down on the bed with it and held it close to me with a smile.

"What do you have there?" Chris asked sitting next to me. I showed the picture, "Wow, I remember this." he said taking the frame. "I do too. Our last day together." I said as tears started to fall from my face. "This kept me from trying to be happy, but I couldn't." I said. Chris put the frame aside as I stood up and he stood up, "I have something that I've been waiting to give you." he said.

Chris stood in front of me and got down on one knee. He took my hand, "Angela, I've known you for 19 years now and I've gotten to know you very well. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Chris said and opened a small box. "Angela Holly, will you marry me?" he asked. I felt like passing out, but more tears fell from my face. I nodded, "Yes." I said softly and he put the ring on my finger and I fainted to the floor.

I felt myself being lifted a little and I regained consciousness, "You okay?" Chris asked. I shook my head and he picked me up and laid me down on the bed, "What hurts?" he asked. "My head a little." I replied and he kissed the top of my head.

"Why me Chris?" I asked as Chris laid next to me. He moved the frame to the bedside table and I rested m y head on his chest, "Because I love you. I've known you for a long time and I wanted to be more then Chris Irvine your best friend. I was scared to tell you about my true feelings for you. When the assclown who harassed you started pressuring you I had to beat him because I saw how scared you were." Chris said. I leaned up and kissed him lightly and started kissing the right side of his neck. I heard him moan a little and let out a sigh. I stopped and rested my head on his chest. He covered us and I closed my eyes, "Good night Chrisy." I said. He started stroking my head, "Good night Angel Cake. I love you." he said.

**A.N.: Sorry this is up so late. I had to track down the notebook I have this written in. Stay tuned for more of My Angel. **


End file.
